


The Tale of the Wave Walker

by A_BadSpellr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: !pirate Fjord, Action/Adventure, Maybe Romance, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, Self-Discovery, We Gettin Wet, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: Fjord's conversation with his patron has left him with more questions than answer. He makes a choice that changes his life and the lives of his companions. His questions came from the sea. Hell have to seeks his answers there too.The !pirate Fjord AU that nobody cared about or wanted.





	The Tale of the Wave Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to beginning of a new adventure. I am excited about this one, mainly because I don't know how it ends! We'll just have to see where the Muse takes us. As always, questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

****Fjord moved through the inn toward his target. He needed to speak to them alone. This was a very delicate matter for him considering the implications. If he was right, he may be able to get his answers sooner rather than later. If he was wrong; he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“Molly, would you have a moment to talk?”

The tiefling looked up from his tarot cards to study Fjord for a moment before putting down the deck and turning to face him fully.

“Anything for our intrepid spokesman. What can I do for you?”

“I have something I’d like to show you,” Fjord said, pausing for a moment to choose his words. “It’s a rather sensitive object and to be frank, I only want to show it to you for now.”

“Oh dear, well that is quite flattering that you would show me first.”

“Well, I think out of everyone, you’re the most qualified to handle it. I’d show it to Caleb, but I don’t think has enough experience to really help me.”

“Fjord, you do realize that what you’re asking is going to change things between us, don’t you,” Molly said as he stood. The two of them left the inn through a back door and walked to an alleyway nearby. The moon shown down on them just so, lighting the scene in a pale white. Once he was sure they were alone, Molly sauntered up to Fjord leaving only inches between them. He slowly reached he hand out and put his palm up. “Come on then, let’s see it,” he said with a smirk.

Fjord closed his eyes and gathered his will, reaching out into the depths of himself and pulling up from within. His focus stayed inward as he focused on the new feeling of strength rising in him. It was the same, yet it was more, as though this first time would be special. He clamped down on those thoughts. He needed to stay detached, removed from the feelings. They had to be examined in detail after the two of them were finished.

Molly felt this rush of magic and stepped back. His instinct cried out to him that what was happening around him was dangerous. He felt his swords react to the power emanating from the half orc and wondered for a moment whether he should wake the others. Should he put a stop to this or see where it led? New magic was always dangerous, especially someone else’s magic. There was a very real possibility that what was happening here could kill him and the rest of the group. I n the end curiosity won out.

The ground around Fjord’s feet grew damp and cold. Molly felt another influx of magic and took a moment to review it. It was not far removed from the last time Fjord had shown off his powers, yet something was different now. The power felt _old_ , old beyond anything he had ever thought of, perhaps as old the Abyss. The two men stood now stood in a pool of water several feet in diameter, nearly black and unnaturally cold. From the center of the pool, the pommel of a sword appeared. It rose from the water of its own accord and came to float just in front of Fjord. The falchion Molly had expected to see was now an ornate cutlass, bone white and covered in sea motifs of inlaid gold. A thin layer of water moved over the blade, making the moonlight refract off its edge. It was a truly beautiful weapon.

“Huh,” Molly said, “Well that’s different.”

Fjord reached out and took the blade from the air and held it out the tiefling with both hands.

“I made contact with the one who gave me this sword the first time.”

“And when you say you made contact with it, what does that mean? Did you write them a letter or send a Message?”

“No. It means that I went to the place that makes me cough up sea water when I wake up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Molly said, gently reaching out for the weapon, “what did you need me for?”

“I was hopin’ you could tell me a little about why it changed. You’re the expert on magic swords in the group, so I figured you might know something.”

Molly let the sword rest lightly on his palm, wary of what a magical weapon could do to an unattuned individual. To his surprise, when he held the blade he felt nothing. No magic, no intent, not even wetness from the water that permeated the weapon. In his hands, the bade was nothing but an inert piece of steel. He handed it back to Fjord, who grasped it by the hilt. The weapon seemed to come alive at his touch; magic flowed from the blade as the water coat churned. The pool of water around them moved in into with the weapon, creating waves beneath their feet. To an outsider, the two men appeared to be standing on choppy waters in a storm.

Fjord looked down at the weapon in his grasp and let out a great sigh. The sword disappeared and with it, the pool of water around him. The two men stood in the clearing, all traces of magic gone from them.

“So, what does all that mean,” Molly asked, “because it certainly has to mean something.”

“I don’t know. But I do know that I won’t find the answers here.”

“This is about the Old One you talked to, isn’t it?”

The two men turned to see Yasha leaning against a wall to their left, watching them from the shadows. She walked over to them and stood next to Molly. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the half orc and waited for an answer. Molly stared too, though his demeanor was much more relaxed. He hadn’t known what Fjord had been talking to, but if it was an Old One, though it explained a lot about the magic. The real question now, was what would the creature want from their friend? Molly wanted to find out.

Fjord looked between the two of them and nodded.

“I’m a danger to the group as I am. New magic and patron that may want more from me than I can give. I need answers. If I’m supposed to be a Herald of this Old One, does it mean I’m gunna lose myself and become a vessel? Or will I be driven mad by the magic’s influence? I don’t know anything more than I did before, in fact I’ve got more questions than ever.” Fjord paused for a moment before looking back to his companions. “I’m leavin’ the group. Tonight, while they sleep.”

“Alright, we’ll go together,” Molly said, “You’ve shown us something interesting, something exciting. Don’t think for a second I’m leaving you alone until I found out what it is.”

Molly leaned back into Yasha, who opened her arms to catch him.

“Where he goes, I go,” she said.

Fjord just nodded. He had learned in the last few weeks not to expect those two to listen. They did what they wanted and that was that. The three of them turned returned to the inn to find it almost empty. Fjord looked around, confused for a moment. He hadn’t realized just how much time had passed while they were outside. Fjord and Molly walked to their room and gathered their things, doing their best to make are little noise as possible. Fjord paused outside of Jester and Beau’s door. He gently pushed on the door and found it unlocked. He moved inside to Jester’s side, taking a moment to study the tiefling girl. She looked peaceful in her sleep, her sketchbook open in her hands fingers resting on a picture of the group. A small smile broke over his face. He reached down into his pack and carefully removed his gold pouch, taking half of its contents and placing the coins on the open book. He hoped that they wouldn’t be too angry with him for leaving, or that _she_ wouldn’t be too angry anyway. Fjord ran the back of his hand down her face in a soft caress, etching her into his memories. Of all his companions, he would miss her the most.

“Stay safe darlin’,” he whispered.

Fjord left the inn through the kitchens and made his way back out to the alleyway. Molly and Yasha stood in front of the inn, waiting for him. He strode up to them, pack slung over his shoulder. The barbarian turned to Fjord and nodded.

“Where to,” she asked.

“Port Damali,’ Fjord said. He stared off into the distance. “Gotta see a man about a ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the ladies of my second home, our Critical Role discord server. You girls rock.


End file.
